


Merry Christmas, Karkat

by SarcasticMalaise



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is writing a letter to Karkat, I chose not to say major character death, I'm not explaining why Karkat is dead he just is, Karkat is dead, Sadstuck, because Karkat was already dead, sorta like telling him what's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMalaise/pseuds/SarcasticMalaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is writing a letter to Karkat, Karkat is dead. This is kinda sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Karkat

Hey Karkat, it's Dave.  
The snow is beautiful tonight. I wish you were here to see it.  
Yesterday was Christmas! I don't know if you know what that is, so I'll explain. It's a human holiday where people give presents to each other. It's about family and love and gifts.  
You would have loved it! Rose knitted us all ironic ugly Christmas sweaters and Kanaya made hot chocolate. Then we hung ornaments on the Christmas tree! There were candy canes and little presents and gingerbread men. We couldn't find any cranberries but we strung popcorn all across the tree. I put up a little crab ornament for you! You would have liked it, I think.  
I've stopped wearing my shades, so I could see the lights glowing from the tree perfectly. It was beautiful, especially reflected on the snow. It was like we were walking among stars.  
What else is new? Oh yeah, Roxy’s birthday came up. Jane made her a pink cake with frosting cats on top! That marked the third year of Roxy’s sobriety, too!  
I gave her some apple cider, nonalcoholic, of course.  
We started a garden. We are growing apples in an orchard, so I can have fresh squeezed apple juice, and oranges for Dirk. We have wheat and sugar cane, along with potatoes and string beans. Believe me, you get tired of string beans after about a week. The potatoes are good, though.  
I really wish you were here. I think you would like trying all the new human food, even if you claimed it was disgusting.  
Merry Christmas, and a happy New Years!  
-Your best bro

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like feedback, please!


End file.
